


When we all fall sleep

by xxxibgzyny



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Coping, Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Soft Choi Seunghyun, soft kwon jiyong
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxibgzyny/pseuds/xxxibgzyny
Summary: Seunghyun no ha tenido una vida sencilla, pero cada noche, justo cuando se va a dormir, alguien aparece, alguien capaz de darle calidez y protección, pero, ¿Es esta protección real o solo es un espejismo?





	When we all fall sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Hay descripción (medio gráfica) de violencia doméstica, si esa clase de temas no te agradan o te afectan, no lo leas.

No me gustan las noches, son oscuras y frías, además, en estos días no se ha visto la Luna ya que las nubes la cubren, las noches son feas y me dan miedo.  
No me gusta que todo se vuelva oscuro ya que eso significa que mi papá va a llegar a la casa, no me gusta escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, porque sé que mamá va a llorar, y si mamá llora, yo me pongo triste.  
Hoy es una de esas noches, el sonido de la lluvia invade mis sentidos y por un momento tengo el impulso de irme a esconder debajo de mi cama, es lo que siempre me dice mi mamá, que debo de esconderme para que papá no se enoje conmigo y me haga algo malo.  
Escucho como la puerta de la entrada se abre y contengo mi respiración, de puntitas camino directo a mi armario, ya que no tengo tiempo de esconderme debajo de mi cama, cierro las puertas con cuidado, y simplemente me siento, espero que hoy papá esté de buen humor, los días que está de buen humor simplemente le grita a mi mamá y después se va a dormir, pero cuando no, las cosas se ponen feas.  
Las cosas no siempre fueron así, cuando yo era más pequeño recuerdo que mi familia era feliz, éramos mi papá, mi hermana mayor, mi mamá y yo, vivíamos en una pequeña casa con puertas rojas a las afueras de una ciudad enorme, recuerdo que me gustaba mucho jugar en los árboles cercanos, trepaba como si fuera un pequeño mono y me quedaba en las ramas de los árboles por horas, hasta que mi madre salía de la casa y me metía, porque ya iba a caer la noche.  
En ese entonces la noche me gustaba, porque la Luna brillaba en su máximo esplendor, y no tenía miedo.  
Ahora las cosas son diferentes.  
Hyeyoon, mi hermana, me dice que es porque papá ahora se reúne con sus amigos para tomar alcohol, y al parecer el alcohol lo vuelve malo.  
Un grito interrumpe mis pensamientos, es mi mamá, al parecer mi papá vino de mal humor hoy.  
-¡Por favor basta!- Escucho que dice ella, suplicándole, pero él le sigue gritándole, no puedo entender bien que le dice, porque su voz suena graciosa, como si tuviera algo en su boca que le impide hablar,debe de ser por el alcohol, logro captar algunas palabras “culpa” y “estúpida” son las principales, lo único que sé es que estúpida es una mala palabra, o eso es lo que Hyeyoon me dice siempre.  
Escucho como pasos sigilosos entran a mi habitación, y logro distinguir los delgados pies de mi hermana, quien abre mi armario con cuidado.  
-Hyunie.- Escucho que me dice, sentándose a lado de mí, rodeándome con sus delgados brazos, su cara está seria, pero tiene sus ojos bien abiertos, como si estuviera alerta de todo lo que está pasando a su alrededor, como si estuviera esperando algo.  
Yo la abrazo de vuelta, me gustan los abrazos de Hyeyoon, son cálidos y me hacen sentir tranquilo, es lo único que me hace sentir tranquilo.  
-¿Mamá y papá están peleando?- Le pregunté, mientras escuchaba como los gritos subían de intensidad, provocando que Hyeyoon me abrazara con más fuerza, no me respondió, pero empezó a tararear una canción con suavidad, para distraerme, supongo.  
Escuché como alguien corría por el pasillo que estaba fuera de mi cuarto, era mi mamá, quien huía de mi papá, pero él era más rápido que ella, escuché como mi madre caía al suelo y también pude escuchar sus gritos de dolor, acompañados por sonidos fuertes.  
Papá le estaba pegando otra vez.  
Siempre lo hace cuando se enoja muy fuerte.  
Cerré los ojos con fuerza, pegándome más a Hyeyoon, pude sentirla temblar a mi lado, también puedo escucharla sollozar, tiene miedo.  
-No me gusta cuando papá golpea a mamá.- Le digo, mientras mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, papá no me cae bien, porque le pega a mamá, y mamá es una mujer muy bonita, mamá siempre debe de sonreír.  
-A mí tampoco Hyunie.- Me susurra con una voz débil.  
Nos quedamos encerrados en mi clóset, rodeados por la oscuridad de la noche, puedo escuchar como la lluvia se hace más intensa, como si el cielo estuviera llorando con nosotros.  
Los golpes no se detienen, por un momento quiero ponerme a gritar.  
-¿La va a matar?- Le susurro con miedo a Hyeyoon, puedo escuchar como ella solloza, porque sabe que eso también podría pasar.  
-No.- Me responde, tratando de calmarme.- No, no.  
La lluvia tampoco me gusta, porque me recuerda a cuando la gente llora, y no me gusta ver gente llorar.  
Afuera de mi habitación los golpes ya no se escuchan, nada más se escuchan los sollozos de mi mamá, tengo el impulso de salir a verla y darle un abrazo, pero mi hermana me sujeta fuerte del brazo.  
-No salgas.- Es lo único que me dice.- Sabes que no es bueno salir a estas horas.  
-¿Cuándo voy a poder ayudar a mamá?- Le pregunto con suavidad, quiero ayudar a mi mamá, quiero defenderla de mi papá, quiero que él sea el que llore y se tire al suelo.  
-Cuando seas mayor.- Me susurra de vuelta, Hyeyoon abre las puertas de mi armario y ve el reloj de pared que tengo en mi habitación.- Ya es media noche.- Me dice, mientras se levanta con cuidado, ayudándome también a mí.- Estuvimos escondidos durante media hora.  
Me toma de la mano y salimos de mi clóset.  
-No te vayas.- Le digo con miedo.- No quiero que papá te pegue.  
Ella niega con la cabeza, no planea irse.  
-¿Cuándo te he dejado solo?- Me pregunta mientras saca mi pijama de uno de los cajones, es una pijama graciosa, está llena de dinosaurios verdes, mi mamá me la compró como regalo de Navidad.  
-Nunca.- Le digo, Hyeyoon me quiere mucho, siempre está ahí para protegerme y leerme cuentos, sobre todo cuando mamá no puede.  
Me cambio rápidamente y me recuesto en mi cama, Hyeyoon me arropa y me da un beso en la frente.  
-¿Quieres que te lea un cuento?- Me pregunta, mientras observa uno de mis muebles, en el que están todos mis libros apilados.  
-No, ya me los sé todos de memoria.- Respondo, Hye se recuesta a lado de mí y me abraza, sin duda es la mejor hermana del mundo.  
-Buenas noches Hyunie.

Estoy en una habitación enorme, las paredes están pintadas de rojo, en el centro de la misma hay una cama gigante, a su lado hay un castillo de juguete, se parece a uno que está en el parque de la ciudad, también hay varios juguetes dispersos por el suelo, es como una habitación de ensueño.  
-¿Qué miras?- Pregunta una voz inocente, dirijo mi mirada hacia el origen de la misma, y veo a un niño parado a unos pocos centímetros de mí, tiene el cabello negro peinado como si fuera un puercoespín, me mira con una sonrisa enorme y una mirada curiosa.  
-¿Quién eres tú?- Le pregunto.  
El niño hace un puchero.  
-No es justo contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta.- Me dice.- pero te responderé, ¡Soy Kwon Jiyong! ¡El rey de este lugar!  
-No puedes ser el rey de algún lugar.- Le digo, mientras frunzo el ceño, qué niño más mentiroso.- ¡Solo tu mamá puede ser la reina de un lugar! No me mientas.  
El niño me observa, sorprendido, suelta una carcajada burlona y se acerca a mi.  
-No te estoy mintiendo.- Me dice, mientras me toma del codo y me lleva al enorme castillo azul que había en la habitación.- En realidad yo vivo solo, ni mi mamá ni mi papá viven conmigo, entonces solo yo puedo ser el rey de este reino.  
-Si no tienes mamá, ¿Quién te hace de comer? ¿Quién te lee cuentos de buenas noches?  
Jiyong me mira fijamente, como si no pudiera creer lo que le estoy diciendo.  
-No necesito comer.- Me explica.- Y yo puedo leer mis propios cuentos, yo tengo mis propias historias.  
-¿En serio?- Le digo, mientras me hace entrar al castillo de juguete, que por fuera se veía pequeño, pero por dentro era como estar en un cuento de hadas, había un enorme salón, como los que hay en las películas de princesas que le gustan a Hyeyoon.  
-¡Sí! ¡Mira esto!- Me dice mientras alza sus pequeñas manos, como en señal de victoria.- ¡Todo esto es mi creación!   
Jiyong dio un giro, como si fuera una bailarina de ballet, y de repente mariposas empezaron a entrar por uno de los enormes ventanales del castillo, mariposas de todos los colores.  
-¿Eres un mago?- Le pregunté asombrado, mientras las mariposas me rodeaban, volando a mi alrededor, no pude evitar sonreír, ¡Las mariposas en verdad son bonitas!  
-Soy un artista.- Jiyong sonríe orgulloso.- Todo lo que ves aquí, lo cree yo.  
La sonrisa de Jiyong es contagiosa, casi sin querer le sonrío de vuelta.  
-Debes de ser muy feliz aquí.- Le digo, ¿Quien no sería feliz viviendo en un enorme castillo con miles de juguetes?  
La sonrisa de Jiyong en ese momento se borra, provocando que las mariposas se vuelvan polvo a mi alrededor, eso hace que lo mire con atención, ¿Acaso dije algo malo?  
-No tanto.- Me explica, mientras se sienta en el frío piso del castillo.- Como te dije, no tengo ni mamá ni papá, tampoco tengo amigos porque nadie me viene a visitar, siempre estoy solo.  
-¿Necesitas un amigo?- Me siento enfrente suyo, para poder verlo bien, trae una chamarra de mezclilla y unos pantalones negros, me hace sentir raro ya que yo solo estoy vestido con ropa blanca (¡Aunque yo casi no tengo ropa blanca!)- ¡Yo puedo ser tu amigo!  
Jiyong me observa con curiosidad, dejando que una pequeña sonrisa se asome por su rostro.  
-¿En verdad serías mi amigo?   
-¡Sí! No tengo muchos amigos en donde vivo, solo tengo a Daesung, ¡Y ha estado enfermo estos días entonces no lo he visto! Tenerte a tí haría que al menos tuviera un amigo más.  
-¿No me estás mintiendo verdad?- Me pregunta con duda.- Nunca nadie se ha acercado a mí, muchas veces siento que es porque soy malo.  
-¡Alguien que tiene su propio castillo no puede ser malo!- Le explico sorprendido.- Es como decir que la Bella de la Bella y la Bestia es mala.  
-¿Qué tal si soy la bestia y no la bella?- Me pregunta, yo lo miro con sorpresa y frunzo el ceño, ¡No está entendiendo mi punto!  
-Solo los niños feos pueden ser la bestia, y tu no eres feo.- Eso lo hace sonreír, y eso me alegra, me gusta la sonrisa de Jiyong.  
-No me has dicho tu nombre, ¿O debería de decirte niño de las orejas grandes?  
-¡No! ¡Me llamo Seunghyun! ¡Choi Seunghyun!  
-Tu nombre es extraño.- Me dice mientras se pone de pie, ayudándome a mí a hacerlo también.  
-Kwon Jiyong tampoco es un nombre normal.- Digo con indignación, Jiyong abre la boca con sorpresa antes de echarse a reír con ganas, su risa es cantarina, suena como un cascabel, es tan bonita que hace que me de risa a mi también.  
-Está bien, ¿Quieres jugar Seunghyun? ¡Hay algo que quiero enseñarte!  
Hace mucho que no me divertía tanto, jugamos a ser caballeros que rescataban a una princesa de una torre, Jiyong me hizo imaginar que volaba encima de un dragón, y por un momento en verdad sentí que estaba volando, porque el aire me pegaba en la cara y sentía mariposas en la panza, de repente pude apreciar la Luna de cerca ¡Y es tan bonita como lo recuerdo! Hace mucho que no la veía, la oscuridad de la noche siempre la cubre.  
Corremos de un lado a otro, sosteniendo espadas de juguetes en nuestras manos (¡Yo gané todos los duelos! aunque Jiyong me dijo que solo me dejó ganar porque soy su amigo), también brincamos y gritamos, Jiyong es gracioso, me hace reír, tanto que mi estómago me duele, él también se ríe y sus ojos brillan de una forma bonita.  
-¿Qué te gusta hacer en tus tiempos libres?- Me pregunta Jiyong mientras caminamos por lo que parece ser un bosque, las mariposas han regresado, y no vienen solas, puedo ver a muchos animales caminar por el bosque, ¡Había uno que era como Bambi! (Jiyong me explicó que se llaman venados)  
-Me gusta dibujar.- Digo sin pensarlo mucho.- En mi casa tengo un escritorio en el cual están todos mis dibujos, ¡Te traeré uno! mamá me compró muchos crayones de colores para dibujar, ¡Podremos dibujar juntos!  
Él asiente y seguimos caminando, buscamos refugio a las orillas de un arroyo, Jiyong y yo nos recostamos en el pasto y cerramos los ojos.  
-¿Te quedarías conmigo?- Me susurra, mientras su mano toma la mía.- ¡Podríamos divertirnos siempre! Y no estaríamos solos nunca más.  
¿Quedarme con Jiyong para siempre? ¡Sería genial! Claro, tendría que pensar qué decirle a mi mamá, porque si ya no aparezco se va a poner triste, igual a mi hermana, ella siempre se preocupa por mí, ¡Y debe de saber en dónde estoy! no quiero hacerla enojar.  
-Yo…-Empiezo a decir, pero de repente siento como el suelo comienza a temblar, y el cielo comienza a oscurecerse, miro a Jiyong, antes tenía una expresión pacífica, pero ahora me mira preocupado, y aprieta mi mano con fuerza.  
Todo se empieza a poner oscuro de un momento a otro, el bosque se va y las mariposas se hacen polvo.  
-¡Jiyong!- Grito, porque ahora ya no siento su mano sobre la mía, porque ahora comienza a hacer frío.- ¡Jiyong!  
Tengo miedo, ¿Dónde está Jiyong? ¿Por qué no me responde?  
-¡Jiyong!- Gritó con fuerza, siento como todo empieza a dar vueltas y por un momento me siento mareado y tengo lágrimas en los ojos, no veo nada, y mi cuerpo está temblando del miedo, siento que estoy adentro del armario de mi habitación otra vez.   
-Hyunie…-Alguien grita.- ¡Hyunie! ¡Hyunie despierta!  
Abro los ojos.  
No estoy en la habitación de Jiyong, estoy en la mía, mi pijama está cubierta de sudor, y Hyeyoon me mira preocupada, como si algo malo hubiera pasado.  
-¿Estás bien?- Me pregunta ella, mientras me toca la frente.- ¿No tienes fiebre? ¡Estás empapado de sudor!  
-Estoy bien Hye.- Le digo para calmarla, ¿Todas las hermanas mayores son así? Muchas veces siento que exagera.  
-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- Me pregunta.- No parabas de gritar, como si algo verdaderamente malo estuviera pasando.  
Pienso en el dragón en el que volaba y en el arroyo cristalino que vi en el sueño, una sonrisa aparece en mi boca.  
-No.- Le digo.- No fue para nada una pesadilla.  
Me levanto rápidamente de mi cama y me acerco a mi escritorio, hay una hoja en blanco en él, junto con mis crayones que están esparcidos por todas partes, y veo todo de nuevo a la perfección.  
Empiezo a dibujar mi momento favorito, cuando pude ver a la Luna brillar tan de cerca.  
“Hay una leyenda que dice que el Sol muere cada noche para dejar a la Luna respirar” me dijo Jiyong, mientras yo miraba a la Luna como si estuviera hipnotizado.  
“Me estás mintiendo” Le dije “Tengo una enciclopedia de astronomía y no menciona nada de eso"  
Él nada más se rió, provocando que las estrellas que acompañaban a la Luna brillará con más intensidad, como si fueran luces de Navidad.   
"¡No le veas el lado lógico! ¡Ten un poco de imaginación!"   
Sin duda ese había sido mi momento favorito.   
Cuando terminé de colorear el cielo azul oscuro, Hyeyoon se acercó al escritorio.   
-¿Soñaste con la Luna?   
-Algo así…   
-Siempre has tenido una obsesión con el cielo, deberías de ser astronauta.- Me dijo mientras tomaba la hoja y la miraba a contraluz. - ¿Quién está contigo? ¿Es Daesung?   
-No.- Le respondo, aunque ahora que lo pienso, no estaría mal que Daesung conociera a Jiyong, estoy segura de que le agradaría, Daesung le cae bien a todo el mundo.   
Lo conozco desde que tengo tres años, estábamos en un parque y de acuerdo a mamá, yo lo salvé a él de caerse de un columpio, y a partir de ahí nos volvimos inseparables.   
Solo nos separamos cuando vamos a clases, porque él va en otro salón.   
-Que raro.- Dijo Hyeyoon.- No sabía que tenías otro amigo.   
-Hice uno nuevo, aunque sólo lo conozco yo.- Respondí con orgullo.- No sé si tu lo puedas ver de todas maneras.   
Ella arqueó las cejas, antes de sonreír.   
-Esta bien campeón, supongo que a tu edad es normal tener amigos imaginarios.- Dijo mientras me devolvía el dibujo y me revolvía el cabello.- No creo que mamá pueda darnos desayuno hoy, ¿Qué te parece si hago mi especialidad como desayuno?   
-Tu especialidad es preparar emparedados de pollo Hye.- Le respondo con honestidad.- No son la gran ciencia.   
-¡Son los mejores del condado!- Dijo ella, mientras salíamos de mi habitación, caminando a la cocina, los sábados me gustan, son días tranquilos, papá siempre sale en la mañana y no vuelve hasta el domingo en la noche, me gusta porque así a mi mamá no le pasa nada malo.- Deberías de ser como Daesung, a él si le gustan mis emparedados.   
-No le gustan los emparedados, le gustas tu.- Cosa que es verdad, desde que Daesung conoció a mi hermana, ha estado enamorado de ella, o al menos eso dice él.   
"Siempre que veo a tu hermana mi corazón empieza a latir muy, muy rápido" Me dijo una vez en la escuela "Le pregunté a mi mamá y me dijo que eso era amor."  
Yo no le creo.   
-Daesung es tierno.- Me respondió Hyeyoon, mientras sacaba los ingredientes para preparar su obra maestra.- ¿Por qué no lo invitas a la casa a ver esas películas que tanto te gustan?   
-Doctor who no es una película.- Le explico.- Es una serie inglesa que…   
-Si, si, entendido pequeño nerd.- Dice mientras me sirve jugo de naranja y mi emparedado.- Pero insisto, deberían pasar este sábado juntos, es su último sábado antes de entrar a clases.   
-Si…- Suspiro, no me gusta ir a la escuela, es demasiado aburrido, lo único que se salva es la clase de ciencia con la profesora Bae, no sólo porque es mi materia favorita, la profesora Bae es muy bonita también.- No me emociona mucho.   
Hyeyoon nada más me mira.   
-De todas formas, es mejor ir a la escuela que quedarte en casa todo el día ¿No?   
Eso era un punto, en estas vacaciones, me la pasaba en el parque todo el día, solo regresaba cuando era muy noche, entraba a mi cuarto a través de mi ventana y me acostaba rápido, a veces mamá me leía cuentos para dormir, solo lo hacía cuando papá llegaba y solo le gritaba, aunque en estos días no ha podido hacerlo.   
-Bueno, en tal caso prefiero quedarme en el parque con Daesung todo el día, en la escuela me tengo que topar al odioso de Kyungil.  
Hye nada más se ríe, ¡Eso no tiene nada de gracioso! Kyungil es un niño odioso que de la vive molestandome, me dice Dumbo por mis orejas y cosas así, me cae mal.   
-Kyungil solo quiere tu atención.- Me dijo, mientras recogía los vasos y los platos.- Y tu pierdes al dársela, ya te dije que es mejor ignorarlo.   
-No es tan fácil, el otro día Daesung lo tuvo que empujar de su silla para que se callara, ¡Imagina lo molesto que es!   
Hye me mira con atención,como si tratara de descifrar un secreto importante.   
-Nunca te ha pegado, ¿Verdad?- Me pregunta seriamente, mientras se acerca a mi y toma mi rostro entre sus manos.- Nunca han sido violentos contigo, ¿Verdad?   
-No…- Susurro, Kyungil y sus amigos han amenazado con pegarme, pero nunca lo han hecho porque le tienen miedo a los profesores.   
-Si alguna vez te pegan o tratan de ser violentos contigo, tienes que decirme, ¿Si?   
-¿Decirte a ti?   
-Si, no quiero que nada malo te pase, no quiero que sufras.   
Le trato de sonreír, puedo entenderla, Hye es mi hermana y siempre quiere lo mejor para mí.   
-Esta bien.- Le digo, mientras ella me da un beso en la frente.   
-Bien, ahora apurale a la casa de Daesung, estoy segura de que ya está despierto.   
Me levanté rápidamente, corriendo al baño para lavarme los dientes y la cara.   
-¡Ni se te ocurra salir en pijama Seunghyun!- me grita mi hermana, pero yo no la escucho, abro la puerta y salgo rápido.   
La casa de Daesung está cerca de la mía, se podría decir que somos vecinos, vive con su mamá y su hermana mayor, aunque su hermana mayor casi no está en casa, Daesung me contó una vez que su hermana es una soldado y por eso no pasa tiempo con él.   
La mamá de Daesung es linda, me da pastel cada vez que voy a verla, su papá trabaja en Japón entonces no vive con ellos.   
Me gustaría mucho que mi papá tampoco viviera con nosotros.   
Llegó enfrente de la casa de Daesung y toco la puerta.   
-¡Voy!- Escucho que dice él, abre la puerta rápidamente y sonríe al verme, a Daesung sus ojos se le hacen chiquitos cuando sonríe, una vez le pregunté si veía cuando sonreía y él nada más me miró feo.   
-¡Tabi!- Me dijo con alegría, abrazándome con fuerza.   
Paso rápidamente a su casa, el olor a desayuno llega hasta la entrada, su madre debe de estar cocinando, en estos momentos.   
-¿Por qué sigues en pijama?- Me pregunta mientras me observa.   
-Tu también estas en pijama.  
-¡Pero esta es mi casa!- Me responde.- Mamá siempre me dice que debemos de ir arreglados a otras casas.   
-Hyeyoon me dejó venir en pijama.- Le dije, bueno, técnicamente eso era mentira pero Daesung no se podía enterar.- Además, es nuestro último sábado en libertad, antes de entrar a la escuela de nuevo.   
Daesung frunció el ceño, a él tampoco le gusta ir a la escuela.   
-No me lo tenías que recordar.   
Pasamos a la cocina, la señora Kang estaba preparando hot cakes y al instante sentí como la boca se me hacía agua, ¡Los hot cakes de la señora Kang son lo más delicioso del universo! (No le digan a Hyeyoon)   
-¡Seunghyunie!- dice ella con ternura, dando la vuelta para saludarme y abrazarme con fuerza.- Que gusto verte, ¿Disfrutando los últimos días de libertad?   
Daesung y yo nos sentamos y su mamá nos sirve de desayunar.   
-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- Me pregunta Daesung, mientras se sirve leche con chocolate.   
-¿Si vemos maratón de Doctor Who? ¡Han salido nuevos capítulos y no nos hemos puesto al corriente!   
Daesung lo piensa por un instante, antes de que sus ojos se iluminen con rapidez.   
-¡Mi mamá me acaba de regalar un set de legos!- Dice emocionado.- ¿Y si los armamos??¡Es muy divertido armar legos cuando estoy contigo!   
-Está bien, pero no te vayas a volver loco como la última vez.   
Daesung es muy obsesivo con sus legos, la última vez estábamos armando una casa y no paraba de gritarme porque según él "no lo estaba haciendo bien".  
-¡Te prometo que no!- Dijo, mientras se levantaba a toda velocidad.- ¡Mira ven conmigo!   
Subimos las escaleras para ir a su habitación, su habitación es genial, está llena de objetos coleccionables de Star Wars, según daesung son propiedad de su hermana sólo que ahora los tiene él, hasta que ella regrese de donde sea que está.   
Saca de debajo de su cama una enorme caja.   
-Ayudame a armarlo, ¡Es un castillo gigante!   
Los dos nos sentamos en el suelo y comenzamos a armarlo con cuidado, hay muchas piezas pequeñas y no quiero que Daesung se enoje porque perdí alguna.   
-¡Hice un nuevo amigo!- Le digo con alegría mientras terminaba de construir una torre.   
-¿En serio? ¿De dónde de la escuela?- Me pregunta con curiosidad.   
-No, no es de la escuela, ¡Pero es genial! Tiene un cuarto enorme y es muy divertido, se llama Jiyong, ¡Jugamos a los caballeros! Además tiene muchos juguetes, más que tu y yo, y puede hacer lo que quiera porque sus papás no están en su casa.   
Daesung se queda pensando por un instante.   
-No conozco a ningún Jiyong.   
-Él me dijo que soy su primer amigo.- Dije con orgullo.- Te lo voy a presentar un día, ¡Te va a caer de maravilla te lo juro!   
Daesung arquea la ceja.  
-Si dices que es tan genial esta bien, aunque se me hace raro que tu lo conozcas y yo no.   
Seguimos armando el castillo, sorprendentemente Dae no se enojó hoy, estaba tan concentrado que ni se dio cuenta de que un pedazo de la torre que él estaba armando se estaba deshaciendo, eso antes habría sido causa de crisis.   
-¡Niños!- Escucho que grita la señora Kang- Es hora de la comida, ¡Traje pizza!   
-¡Pizza!- Gritamos Daesung y yo con emoción, mientras bajamos con rapidez a la cocina.   
Yo casi nunca como pizza, mamá dice que es mala para el corazón, aunque Hye siempre le dice que estamos muy jóvenes para enfermarnos del corazón.   
La mamá de Daesung es más relajada en ese sentido, me deja comer todos los pedazo que quiera, siempre me acompaña a casa en la noche y siempre me manda comida extra con Daesung cuando vamos a la escuela, cosa que a veces es buena porque no me da tiempo de desayunar.   
Comemos pizza rápidamente y después nos dedicamos a ver televisión, no vimos Doctor Who como lo planeado, más bien terminamos viendo la película de La Bella y la Bestia (Es una de las favoritas de Daesung aunque él diga que no)   
No me doy cuenta cuando cae la noche.   
-Seunghyunie, ya es tarde.- Escucho que dice la señora Kang.- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?   
-¡Gracias señora Kang! Pero hoy puedo regresar a casa solo.- Papá no está en casa de todas formas, así que estoy a salvo.   
Daesung mira preocupado a su mamá, pero ella solo asiente.   
-Está bien.- Me dice.- Te acompañaré hasta la esquina solamente.   
Salimos y yo miro al cielo, hoy la Luna no está de nuevo, suspiro, hoy no va a pasar nada malo, papá no está en casa.   
La señora Kang me toma de la mano y los dos caminamos por la calle, mi corazón late con fuerza, aunque no entiendo por qué, esta noche estoy a salvo.   
Llegamos hasta la esquina y desde ahí ya puedo ver mi pequeña casa, me despido de la señora Kang con un abrazo y camino directo a la puerta.   
Justo cuando voy a abrirla, escucho como algo se estrella en contra de la pared.   
Un jarrón de flores.   
-¡Una denuncia! ¡Querías denunciarme maldita perra!- Ese es papá.   
¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¡Hoy es sábado! ¡Hoy era mi día seguro!   
-No… espera yo… - Escucho que mamá dice con un hilo de voz, pero al segundo grita, mientras escucho como cae al suelo.   
-¡Papá! ¡Ya basta papá!- Escucho que grita Hyeyoon, escucho como mi mamá comienza a llorar.- ¡La vas a matar!   
-¡Bien merecido lo tendría!- Grita.- ¡Y tú! ¡Tu fuiste quien le dijo que fuera a la policía! ¡Eres igual que ella!   
Hyeyoon grita y escucho como un golpe suena a lo largo de la casa, mis manos comienzan a temblar y siento mi cara mojada, estoy llorando.   
-¿Dónde está tu hermano?- Escucho que dice mi padre, suena como si se hubiera vuelto loco, abro los ojos con fuerza y me echo a correr, la ventana de mi habitación se quedó abierta hoy en la mañana, tengo que ir para allá y esconderme.   
-¡No! ¡Él no por favor!- Hyeyoon le ruega a mi padre, mientras yo trepo por mi ventana y corro hacia mi armario, cerrando las puertas del mismo con fuerza, quedándome sumergido en la oscuridad.   
Vuelve a hacer frío, abrazo mis rodillas y hundo mi rostro en las mismas, esperando a que todo termine rápido.   
La puerta de mi cuarto se abre con fuerza, y escucho como pasos apresurados entran.   
-No está.- Escucho que dice mi padre.- Lo escondiste ¿Verdad?   
Su voz suena como la de un villano de cuento, escucho que Hyeyoon solloza, mientras otro golpe suena por la habitación.   
-No se a donde se fue.- Dice ella.- Salió desde la mañana y no ha vuelto.   
¿Por qué miente? ¡Si sigue mintiendo papá le va a pegar más!   
-Cómo si este maldito vecindario fuera tan grande.- Responde.- Cuando aparezca, le voy a dar su merecido.   
Escucho como patea algo y avienta otra cosa a la pared, las lágrimas siguen cayendo por mis ojos y trato de contener los sollozos, sé que si lloró en voz alta mi papá me va a escuchar, eso no va a ser bueno para mi.   
Mi padre sale y azota la puerta, solo puedo escuchar los sollozos de Hyeyoon quien no se ha marchado, no salgo del armario, porque no quiero que ella diga algo que atraiga a mi padre otra vez, así que simplemente me quedo adentro, abrazándome a mi mismo, hasta que el cansancio me derrota, y me quedo dormido. 

-¿Seunghyun?- Escucho que dice la voz de un niño.- ¿Qué haces dormido en el suelo?   
Abro los ojos y veo a Jiyong, quien me mira con curiosidad, mi corazón aun está latiendo con rapidez debido a lo que escuché, y mi rostro sigue húmedo. 

-¿Estas llorando?- Me pregunta.- ¿Qué sucedió? Por qué- No lo dejó terminar, porque me levanto con rapidez y lo abrazo, él es más pequeño que yo, pero de todas formas puedo sentir su abrazo con fuerza.  
-La gente es mala.- Es lo único que digo, mientras lloro y recuerdo los gritos de Hyeyoon y de mi mamá.- Papá le pegó a mamá y a mi hermana hoy.   
Jiyong no me dice nada, solamente me abraza de vuelta, puedo sentir como nuestro alrededor cambia y todo se vuelve más cálido, Jiyong se separa de mi y puedo admirar nuestro alrededor. Estoy en una especie de sótano, con miles de luces amarillas decorando, el lugar está lleno de colchones y hay una chimenea, que es de donde viene la calidez.   
-Puede que la gente sea mala.- Me dice con voz suave.- Pero aquí no pueden llegar. Lo miro con atención, mientras mis sollozos se hacen aún más fuertes. -¿Papá no puede venir aquí? ¿Seguro? Jiyong solo asintió, guiándome a uno de los sillones azules que había en ese sótano.  
-Sí, en este lugar solo estamos tu y yo, y si yo estoy contigo, nadie puede hacerte daño.   
-Él lastimó a mamá, y también lastimó a mi hermana, pude escuchar como gritaban, yo- Jiyong recarga mi cabeza en su hombro, es un hombro pequeño.  
-No te va a ser nada, yo te protegeré.   
-¿Lo prometes?   
-Lo prometo.


End file.
